


The Family We Fought For

by Alaranth89



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 7 x 13 spoilers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Flirting and Fighting, Found family bonding, I usually write funny/fluffy things so I thought I'd try a little something different, I wanted more reunion fic so I wrote some, I'm not any good with emotions in real life, I'm venturing into multichapter territory, Post-Finale, Reunions, This author is also not over that blue shirt or those shoulder holsters, and as always, dousy, i'll add more tags as i add more chapters, no betas we die like men, quakersquares, so for some reason I thought I'd try giving fictional characters some, yes there's a major character death but it's temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaranth89/pseuds/Alaranth89
Summary: She would run into walls if that’s what it took. This time, however, he might not be able to pick her back up. He was used the worry, the fear, to people he cared about throwing themselves into danger. He was used to the feeling of standing at the edge of an abyss and trying not to fall in.They were her family? How could they let her do this?A collection of reunions post-finale.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 45
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey there. You friends or enemies?” Yoyo asked the horde of Chronicoms at the entrance to the control room.

“Friends. As we have always been.” The lead Chronicom responded.

A sense of relief washed over the four humans as they smiled at each other. For Daniel, the relief was fleeting when he remembered that Daisy was still in danger. There was still Malick to deal with.

* * *

“There’s no way to kill me without killing yourself,” Nathaniel sneered as he pressed Daisy against one of the generators.

Daisy had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but she knew if it did, she wouldn’t hesitate. She knew what she was fighting for. She steeled her resolve and responded defiantly.

“That’s the idea.”

She had the satisfaction of seeing the look of confusion, then horror pass over Malick’s weaselly face before throwing her head back and giving him a final, full bodied quake blast.

His body soared through one of the generators and she remembered what she had fought for. Images of her team flashed before her mind’s eye. Sharing jokes with Fitz and Simmons. Mack, the older brother she never had. Fighting alongside Yo-Yo. Deke and his damn lemons. Daniel, solid and sarcastic. May training her. The first time she met Coulson.

Her team was safe.

Her family.

Darkness.

* * *

“Anything from the Zephyr?” Daniel asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Daniel’s question went unanswered as the full force of Jemma’s memories returned. “The star in our sky! Fitz. We have to go right now.”

“Go prep the quinjet. I’ll be right there.” Fitz said soothingly.

Daniel sensed there was, once again, something he was missing. He directed his as yet unanswered question to Fitz. “Can we get in contact with the Zephyr?”

“She’ll be fine, you know. Daisy always finds a way,” Fitz said, reassuring himself as much as Daniel. “It’s part of why Kora was so pivotal. Not only could she boost the signal to reprogram the Chronicoms. She could…” Fitz paused and looked down, hands on his hips.

“She could what?” Daniel pressed, impatience rising.

“She could bring back Daisy if she died,” Fitz said meeting Daniel’s eyes steadily.

“WHAT?” Daniel shouted. He had only known Daisy for short time but in this moment, it felt like he was losing a part of himself.

Fitz remained calm as he explained, “In order for us to defeat the Chronicoms and Malick, Daisy needed to destroy the ships. She would go in without a moments’ hesitation, if it meant saving others.”

Daniel relented. He knew. That’s part of why he was drawn to her. She would run into walls if that’s what it took. This time, however, he might not be able to pick her back up. He was used the worry, the fear, to people he cared about throwing themselves into danger. He was used to the feeling of standing at the edge of an abyss and trying not to fall in.

_They were her family? How could they let her do this?_ But before the anger and frustration rose in his chest, he had another thought.

_They were her family. That’s why she did it._

“I’ll take care of the Chronicoms before Jemma and I leave. We shouldn’t be gone long.” Fitz left before anyone, mostly Daniel, could argue.

Yoyo sped over to the comms station. “Zephyr, do you copy? Mack? Coulson? Come in.”

Static.

“When Daisy destroyed the ships, it must have temporarily knocked out communications.” she looked worried.

Daniel tried to sound reassuring. “Keep trying. We should be able to make contact soon.”

“They made it. Have a little faith,” Yoyo said for the both of them.

Until then, all they could do was wait.

* * *

Cold.

Unbearable cold.

 _I shouldn’t be feeling anything,_ Daisy thought.

Hot.

Scorching heat.

_What the hell?_

Daisy’s eyes popped open and looked around at familiar faces hovering near her.

“This is what we were fighting for.” Coulson looked at her.

Her eyes settled on Kora. “Family.”

“Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable. Like the med bay. How do you feel?” Coulson’s soothing but commanding tone set Daisy at ease.

She groaned as Kora and Mack helped her sit up. “Like a defrosting turkey that got hit with a fleet of spaceships. But I’m glad to be feeling anything at all. Thank you, Kora.”

Kora smiled shyly. “Anything for my little sister.”

Daisy was on her feet in between Mack and Kora walking slowly to the med bay. She glanced over at Kora, a glimmer of humor returning to her eyes. “Hey now. You might have technically been born before me, but I’ve lived more years than you.”

“Oh, is that how we’re gonna play it?” Kora had an eerily similar look in her eyes.

Coulson and May shared a look of amusement as the sisters bickered all the way to the infirmary. “Our girl is gonna be ok,” Coulson said with a smile.

* * *

“I wish I could have been there,” Kora said as she helped Daisy into the bed. “I would have liked to get a few hits in and wiped that superior look off his face.”

Daisy settled into bed in the infirmary. She wasn’t going to complain this time, even if Mack had given her orders to stay there until Jemma could see to her. She had been frozen, floating in space, and very dead after all. “You were where you needed to be. You saved the Lighthouse and my family. You saved me.”

Family. Their last mission. The breakup had already begun with leaving Deke behind. She already missed that weirdo, forever grateful to him. _How much farther will we scatter?_ she thought sadly. She didn’t want to lose anyone else. They meant everything to her. She couldn’t imagine going about her life without Coulson’s advice only a few steps away. Or Mack teasing her about Daniel. Her heart sank.

“Then why all of a sudden do you look so bummed out?” Kora searched her sister’s face.

“Enoch said this was our last mission as a team. I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I grew up practically on my own and this team has been my family for the past seven years. We found each other. This has been the best, most challenging time of my life and we’ve been together through it all,” Daisy choked on the last few words as she felt the tears threatening to spill over. “I don’t want it to end.”

Kora paused, weighing her words before she spoke. “I know we don’t know each other very well. Hell, this is one of our first civil conversations. Families grow and change. This team will always be a part of you. You’ll find ways to stay connected. It won’t be the same and that’s ok. But when it counts, they’ll be there, as you will for them.”

Daisy’s eyes shined with tears for an entirely different reason. “That was very wise, Obi-Wan. Very older sister like.”

“Star Wars is still a thing in the future, huh?” Kora asked, her face lighting up in way that had nothing to do with her powers.

Daisy’s grin matched Kora’s. “I have some very, very good news for you.”

Having a sister was going to be fun.

* * *

They still hadn’t heard from the Zephyr. _It feels like hours. What’s taking so long?_ Daniel felt the apprehension gnawing at his gut, threatening to escape. _She made it. She will come back. Have a little faith._ He repeated Yoyo’s words like a mantra as he put his new leg through its paces, literally. It had driven Yoyo insane. She was in the middle of yelling something at him in Spanish, gesturing at him to get out, when they finally received a message on the comms.

It was Fitz and Simmons requesting permission to land.

Yoyo had barely entered the access codes for the hangar doors before another transmission came in.

“This is Zephyr 1 en route to the Lighthouse. ETA 20 minutes. Mission was a success. All agents on board.” May’s voice rang clearly.

Yoyo and Daniel grinned at each other. “Good to hear your voice May. You said all agents on board?”

“Affirmative. Everyone is alive and accounted for. Good to hear your voice too Yoyo.”

“Hangar doors are already unlocked. See you soon.” Yoyo signed off. “See, I told you. Have a little faith,” she smiled at Daniel.

“You were right,” he admitted.

“Shall we?” And without waiting for a response, the speedster raced off towards the hangar.

“Dammit.” He swore with a smile as he followed Yoyo’s path, albeit at much a slower pace.

Daniel made it to the hangar just in time to see the quinjet landing.

“Not a bad time for someone who should be dead,” Yoyo pretended to check her watch.

“I might have a new leg, but not all of us have super speed.” Daniel said dryly.

The quinjet door dropped down and Daniel saw why Fitz and Simmons had to rush off so quickly. A little blond girl with Fitz’s eyes and Simmons’s smile stood in between them. 

They walked down the ramp and Simmons made introductions.

“Alya. This is your Aunt Yoyo.”

Yoyo beamed. “Hello little one. It’s good to meet you.”

Alya perked up with recognition. “Are you the fast one?”

“I am.” She chuckled.

“Can I see?” The little girl almost vibrated with excitement.

Simmons continued making introductions as Yoyo entertained the youngest member of the team. “And Agent Daniel Sousa. This is Agent Piper.”

“Wait. Agent Daniel Sousa? Like Chief of West Coast SHIELD Sousa? Didn’t you die in the 50s?” Piper said incredulously.

Daniel was immediately reminded of Rose at the old LA office as Piper spoke. “The history books don’t always get it right. Not even the SHIELD ones.”

Piper grinned, “Holy shit. You guys really did mess with time again. And brought back a souvenir.”

A rush of hydraulics sounded as the hangar opened and the Zephyr finally came in. The rest of the team continued catching up while Daniel watched the plane land, eyes turned upward with anticipation.

“What’s with him?” Piper leaned over to Yoyo.

“He’s in love with Daisy,” she said.

“Does she know that?”

“Mack says I owe him twenty dollars, so I’d say so.”

Another whoosh sounded as the Zephyr door opened. The ramp had barely hit the ground before Yoyo rushed to greet Mack. The rest of the team surged forward to greet and congratulate each other.

Piper saw Coulson and was momentarily confused, “Aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

“Good to see you too, Agent Piper,” Coulson said with his customary good humor.

Even with the door opened, Daniel was hesitant. He desperately wanted to make sure Daisy was ok, but he was the newest member of this family. He thought he should let them say their hellos first. He noticed Kora waiting shyly in the back of the crowd, alone. He went towards her. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Kora said nervously. The last time she had seen him, Daisy had her pinned against the wall with her power. After her initial betrayal, she wasn’t sure how everyone else would react to her. “I’ll take you to Daisy,” she said quickly and started towards the infirmary.

Daniel caught up with her in few paces. “I hear you changed sides. That can’t have been easy.”

Kora had been expecting judgement, not compassion. She responded quietly, “Once I saw Nathaniel for the monster he was, it was the only choice. I’m just sorry it took me so long to get there.”

“You got there. And you helped save everyone in the end,” he said as they reached the door of the med bay where he saw Daisy lying in a bed, her eyes closed, but alive.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Kora said with a mischievous grin that matched the one Daisy so often had.

“Kora,” Daniel stopped her before she could go too far. He gripped her shoulder in gratitude. “Thank you.”

Kora blushed and looked down. “Of course.” She walked back towards the gathering of agents in the cargo bay.

Daisy groaned from the bed and Daniel rushed over. “God Daisy, you look like death warmed over.”

“Yeah. That about sums it up.” She grimaced as she sat up.

“Are you saying that you were…” Daniel couldn’t finish his thought. Horror and what could have been, making the bottom of his stomach disappear.

She deflected with a cheerful tone, not quite ready to dive into that pit of trauma, “Dead? Yep. Floating, frozen in space. But I’m alive, thanks to Kora.” She grabbed his hand and looked up at him, reassuring him that she was still here. She was struck by a sense of déjà vu, waking up to Daniel being…there, like so many times before. Always ready to help her or to pick her back up, and in that same blue shirt even. 

Daniel wanted to tell her so much, but he wasn’t sure where to start. He decided to respond with actions, rather than words. _Talking can come later,_ he reasoned. He leaned down and kissed her softly, his hand gently caressing her jaw as he slid his fingers into her hair.

Daisy smiled into the kiss, her senses lighting up at his tenderness. _Well, he’s not as square as he seems,_ she thought. She ran her hands up his chest and looped her fingers through the shoulder holster he was still wearing and pulled him closer. She heard him sigh and her stomach flipped. It had been a long time since she had felt this happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy reunites with the FitzSimmons...family? Family!
> 
> Daniel gets another shovel talk.

Daisy released one hand wrapped around his shoulder holster and moved it to his temple, where she could run her fingers through his thick, salt and pepper hair. Her mind went fuzzy and her nerves alight as Daniel had moved one of his hands down to her waist, the kiss no longer soft and gentle.

Daniel was certain he could stay like this forever. _If only I could operate the Zephyr’s time drive maybe we could,_ he mused. His train of thought was quickly derailed.

“Agent Sousa, that is my patient you’re locking lips with!” Simmons said, her tone scolding but her face beaming.

Daniel jumped and broke away. “Uh. How long have you been there?” he said somewhat breathlessly. 

Daisy ignored Jemma and admired how stupidly attractive he looked in that moment with his hair disheveled and annoyed expression on his face.

“Long enough to know that I’m going to have to forbid you from strenuous physical activities for a few days while you recover,” Simmons pointed an accusing finger at Daisy, “I’ll have a more exact timeline once I’ve assessed.”

“Booooooo,” Daisy grumbled as Daniel pulled away further and she finally released her grip. She could have sworn that she heard him mutter, “Spoilsport,” under his breath.

“Now Agent Sousa,” Jemma drew herself up and used her Doctor Voice, “would you be so kind as to go fetch Fitz for me? Have him drop by in a few minutes.”

Daniel knew an order when he heard one, even if he was reluctant to leave Daisy. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and squeezed her hand. “I’ll see you when the tyrant lets you out of here,” he promised with a smirk at Simmons.

As he left, Jemma threw her arms around Daisy. “I was so worried. I’m so glad you’re ok.”

“Me too. Are you ok? Are all your memories back?” Daisy’s muffled voice asked from the middle of their embrace.

Both women pulled away slightly, wiping away tears of love and relief. “The most important ones are. There’s still a few blank spots that should fill in over time.” Jemma let go of Daisy and stepped back. “Now I think you should catch me up on that,” she jerked her head towards the door that Sousa had just passed through, “while I check your vitals and run a few tests.”

Daisy grinned. “Oh yeah that. Well. It’s complicated on how it all started…”

“You mean how we kidnapped him out of 1955 and he carried you out of a collapsing farmhouse on one good leg and refused to leave your side as you healed?” Jemma said as she helped Daisy removed her gauntlets.

“Well yeah,” Daisy admitted. “And he kissed me right before I went to come get you and Deke off the Chronicom ship.”

“Bold move. I like it.” Jemma was busy hooking up machines to check vitals.

“Yeah. Me too,” Daisy paused and savored the memory, “that’s not the complicated part though. It’s the time loops.”

“Oh?” Jemma stepped away to gather testing supplies.

“At the start of every loop, I woke up in the healing chamber. He was there, asleep in a metal chair, head resting on a cardboard box like a pillow. Whenever I woke him up, he was immediately ready to help. He never questioned my sanity, he only asked what he could do. In…in one of the loops, he died for me.” Her voice broke as she remembered the way he looked at her as he sank to the floor, blood dripping from his mouth.

Jemma gasped, “Daisy that’s awful.”

“It was. I knew he would be ok, but watching it happen...” _Nope, not gonna think about it._ She pushed away those unhappy feelings. “In one loop, I asked him why. Why he was always there. He said he knew my type. That I’ll keep running at the problem full tilt until I either solve it or slam headlong into brick wall. And that he wants to be the one to pick me back up when I do. And the loop after that we kinda kissed.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows, “Kinda?”

Daisy rolled her eyes in admission, “Ok I kissed him. And he kissed me back. But the complicated part is, he doesn’t remember any of it. The conversation. The kiss. None of it.”

“I know a bit of what that’s like, to have memories of your loved ones they’ll never share,” Jemma smiled, “Don’t dwell on it too much, soon you’ll have new memories you can share together. You should tell him though. He’ll probably take it in stride, just like everything else.”

For the second time that day, Daisy’s eyes watered at the thoughtful advice given by someone she considered a sister. She fiddled with her Quake suit as her brain supplied her with a hazy memory from a distant planet and said quietly, “I…I think I found my Fitz.”

Jemma set down her tablet and hugged Daisy again, “I think you have, and I am so, so happy for you.” Footsteps echoed down the hallway headed towards the med bay. “Speaking of Fitz there’s something I’ve been dying to tell you.”

At that moment Fitz poked his head around the side of the door, “We were summoned?”

Daisy raised an eyebrow, confused. “We?”

A small, blond girl peeked her head around the door, right under Fitz’s, “Is that Aunt Daisy?”

“Oh. My. God. Jemma? Is that? Is she yours?” Daisy was stunned.

“Yes.” She could barely contain her excitement. “This is Alya. Alya, come meet your Aunt Daisy.”

Fitz walked into the med bay carrying her. “Would you like to sit with Aunt Daisy while your mum finishes up with some tests?”

“Yeah!” She practically vibrated with excitement as Fitz carefully set her down on an empty spot next to Daisy.

“Nice to meet you Alya.” She held out her hand and the girl shook it with enthusiasm.

“Nice to meet you. Are you hurt?” she asked with childlike tact.

Daisy smiled. “A little bit. But your mom is gonna help me feel better.”

“Mama is good at helping people feel better. Did you have to kick some bad guys butts?” 

She tried not to burst out laughing. “I did. But I won. To help keep you and all of our friends safe.”

“I’m happy you won.” The child nodded and added. “Would a hug make you feel better? It always helps me feel better.”

“Yeah, I think it would. Oof!” Alya wrapped Daisy in an awkward, but enthusiastic hug. The little girl hit a few sore spots, but her melting heart eased those pains.

She looked at Fitz and mouthed, “Oh my god, I love her!”

Fitz gave her a small, nervous smile. “She’s great, isn’t she? Are we gonna be ok?”

Daisy’s eyes hardened a little, remembering that Fitz had orchestrated this whole time-travel event without their consent or any direction, nearly culminating in her death. But in her arms, she held the reason why he did all of that, why he would go to such great lengths, what he fought for. _Sometimes trying to do the right thing comes out all wrong,_ Jiaying’s voice echoed in her mind. “We’re gonna have some words in private at some point, but yeah, I think we can be.”

Fitz nodded and smiled. “I can work with that.”

Jemma walked back over to the bed, “Well, I don’t know how you managed it, but aside from some bad bruises and a few scrapes, you seem to be in good health and relatively unscathed. I’m sure Kora’s powers, whatever they are, had something to do with it.”

“Speaking of Kora, you should have a look at her. Malick stole her power too,” Daisy said, nearly spitting her adversary’s name. 

“She’s next on my patient list. I’d like for you to spend a little time in the healing chamber tonight, just to be sure. We’ll move it somewhere close to the bunks. Absolutely no strenuous activity, of _any_ kind, for at least three days.” Jemma said that last part very pointedly and Fitz gave her a questioning look.

“Yes, Simmons. I’ll pass along your instructions to Sousa.” Daisy knew it was wise, but she had some very particular activities in mind after coming back from the dead and was disappointed she couldn’t get to work on those immediately. After that kiss and his grumbling when Simmons sent him away, she suspected Daniel would feel the same.

“Where is your guardian anyways? Figured he’d be back to help you to your room,” Jemma wondered.

* * *

After delivering Fitz’s summons, Daniel carried Daisy’s belongings to her bunk. Without her there, he felt like he was trespassing. He didn’t stay long, but he noticed it was simply decorated, but lived in. A hula girl sat on the nightstand next to her bed. A heap of clothes unceremoniously tossed into a corner. He saw a few framed photos next to a jewelry box on a dresser. One was of Daisy, Fitz, and Jemma clustered around the camera making ridiculous faces. He wondered what angle the person holding the camera had to stand to get that closeup. He hurried out of the room, not wanting to feel like an intruder.

He carried what few possessions he had to an unused bunk directly across the hall. He unpacked a few changes of clothes, not that he’s had time to change in the past, days? Hours? He wasn’t sure how much time had passed from when this team had pulled him from his own time. How much time had he spent in this shirt? He’d probably need Fitz to explain it to him. The back of his neck prickled with unease. He turned to see May watching him carefully. He never heard her footsteps.

“I see you’ve finally left Daisy’s side,” May commented, her face unreadable.

“Yeah, well, I think Simmons would have turned me into a lab experiment if I hadn’t left when she told me to,” he said dryly.

“You’re not wrong,” she paused, as if gathering her thoughts. “I can feel how happy you make Daisy.”

This wasn’t the conversation Daniel was expecting from her. “I try my best ma’am.”

May stepped closer to him, effectively blocking his only exit. “See that you do. You’re a good man. We wouldn’t have pulled you out of time otherwise.”

He crossed his arms and sighed. “Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ and a threat coming?”

May had him fixed with a steely glare. “But I felt how devastated she was when you offered to stay behind in the other timeline. She’s experienced enough loss and grief. She is like a daughter to me, so if you ever make her feel like that again, you’ll never see me coming.”

He looked down sheepishly. “I’m sorry about that. I…it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I’d never hurt her.”

Her gaze relented slightly at that. “Your nobility is admirable. See that it doesn’t hurt her in the process. I feel how much she means to you already.”

“I’ll remember that.” He met May’s gaze steadily.

“Or they’ll never find anything left of you. Debrief is in one hour.” May left as silently as a ghost, leaving behind the same chill in the room. She waited until she'd turned the corner to allow herself a small smile. She'd always wanted to do that.

Daniel shivered and left his bunk, off to see if Daisy needed any help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. That took me forever to write. Sorry about that.  
> I'd promise y'all a deadline for the next chapter, but I won't stick to it.  
> I pretty much have everything mapped out, just have to type it.
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/3friesshortofahappymeal) if you want my musings while writing and whatever nonsense I feel like reblogging that day, which definitely includes Blue Shirt Discourse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick debrief. Phil reads his letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decided to split their chapter into two? Me.  
> This one's pretty short. Hope the next one will make up for it.

Daisy and Daniel made a quick stop at her bunk so she could change into some fresh clothes as he finally dropped his gun holster off on his bed. Daisy was a little sad to see it go. They walked into the briefing room together and took seats next to Coulson. She winced and let out a sigh as she sat down, shifting uncomfortably.

“Hurts like hell coming back from the dead doesn’t it?” Coulson asked.

“Nothing like a little pain to remind you you’re alive,” she responded breezily.

Jemma walked in a moment later with Fitz and Alya. She had made sure Kora was settled in the healing pod before coming to the debrief. 

Daisy looked around the room, taking in the moment. A lump formed in her throat and the room blurred. _Final team debrief, try not to think about it._ She forced the tears back. Thankfully, Mack began and she was distracted.

He gave a rundown of what happened at the temple. While it might have felt like weeks or even years for the Zephyr team, it had only been a few hours for everyone else at the Lighthouse. Mack took them through their whole ordeal; the Speakeasy, Freddie Malick, Area 51. When he got to rescuing Sousa from his supposed death in 1955, many of the agents in the room openly stared at Daniel, starstruck.

He leaned over Daisy to whisper to Coulson and she felt her heart rate jump a few beats, “You weren’t kidding when you said I was a legend.”

“Told ya, they’ll probably ask for selfies after,” Coulson replied.

Daniel gave his trademarked “confused about the future” face.

“I’ll explain later,” Daisy muttered into his ear, lingering as long as she dared.

Mack gave the cliff notes of their adventure, leaving out the time loops and glossing over his alternate timeline parents. His voice caught a little when he explained that Deke had volunteered to stay behind. They had grown close in the 80s. Then he got to Kora. He didn’t skip anything. Her siding with Malick. Her initial betrayal. Or her change of heart.

“Kora has been through a lot. She made the decision to help us and put her own safety at risk. What she decides to do next is up to her. As long as Kora is on this base, she is a part of this team and has my complete trust.” There was no arguing with his tone. 

He gave a few more notes about clean up and duties, giving everyone minimal shifts in case the next Earth-shattering crisis reared its head, and advised that everyone steer clear of level 27 as that’s where Fitz had requested the remaining Chronicoms hang out until they could figure out what to do about them.

“Now that business is taken care of. Victory party is Saturday night. Give everyone a few days to recover. Dismissed.”

Everyone stood up and started mingling about, congratulating each other. A weight had been lifted and the agents we happy to have a few easy days. Daisy slumped in her chair, exhausted beyond measure. Coulson watched her warily, knowing her well enough that she needed help but wouldn’t accept it. She braced her hands against the table in an effort to get up but couldn’t make herself move. _Maybe if I don’t get up, it won’t be over,_ she thought irrationally. 

Daniel offered his hand. She hesitated, not wanting to appear weak in front of the other agents. _You should have someone there to pick you back up,_ his voice said in her mind, words he’ll never remember. She gazed up at him, gave a half-smile and took his hand. He helped her out of the chair.

Once their backs were turned, Coulson raised his eyebrows. Things really were changing.

“Now I’m willing to bet Simmons ordered you to rest,” Daniel said.

“She did. No strenuous physical activities for at least three days,” she poked his bicep as they walked down the hall. “So no funny business out of you until then.” Though, if she was honest with herself, she might be more likely to instigate said funny business.

“Mind if I tag along for a bit?” Coulson asked. “I’m headed that direction.”

Daisy waved him along. “Not at all. C’mon AC.”

For a split second, Daisy thought she caught a glimpse of mild disappointment on Daniel’s face. But she was tired, and probably imagining things.

“I thought you’d given up on that nickname,” Coulson halfheartedly complained.

“I’m feeling nostalgic.”

When they made it to Daisy’s room, she had a half second of panic. Daniel, her…boyfriend? And the man who was like a father to her, both walking her to her door. _Please don’t make this awkward,_ she begged herself.

Thankfully, Daniel was both quick-witted and charming. “I’ll be across the hall if you need anything.” His eyes lingered on hers before he turned and went into his bunk.

“I like him. He’s respectful,” Coulson murmured so only Daisy could hear.

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Dad.” She opened her door, then paused. “I promised I’d let you read that letter. If you want.”

“Sure.”

She climbed into her bed and pulled the letter out of her nightstand. She held it softly. “Will…will you read it out loud?” She asked quietly. “Whenever I read it, I hear your voice in my head, but it would be nice, to actually hear your voice read it, at least once.”

He took the letter. “Of course.”

Daisy smiled as Coulson read the letter out loud. She knew it by heart. _I’m so proud of you,_ were the last words she remembered hearing before she drifted off.

Phil read the whole thing. He wasn’t sure if it was 1s and 0s that made his eyes well up or something more. Once he finished, he folded up the letter and set it on the table. He watched her for a few moments before pulled the blankets up a little farther and stood to turn off the light. 

He stood in the doorway for a moment. “Goodnight Daisy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really rough week in Alaranth89-land, so I hope this will hold you over for a few days. The next chapter should be quick to follow.
> 
> For hot takes, garbage memes, and writing nonsense I'm on Tumblr as [3friesshortofahappymeal](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/3friesshortofahappymeal)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wonders if the team actually likes him. Some found family bonding time over sandwiches and stories. Daisy finally fesses up about the time loops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind words about the last chapter! They really mean a lot.
> 
> Quick note about this chapter: In an incredibly minor way, I recognize the MCU has made a decision, but considering it's a stupid ass decision I've elected to ignore it.

Phil closed Daisy’s door quietly and noticed that Sousa’s light was still on. Whether or not they had put labels on it, it was abundantly clear that _something_ was going on between her and Daniel. Since Daisy wasn’t awake to protest, Coulson flashed a mischievous grin before schooling his features into a neutral expression and knocked on Sousa’s door politely. “Hey.”

Daniel hadn’t been expecting any company and had taken off his prosthetic for some light maintenance. It was still like new and didn’t need anything in way of repairs. Jemma had shown him some basic care and told him to check on it regularly. He was a startled when he heard the knock. “Oh! Hey Agent Coulson.”

“No need for formalities. Coulson is fine. May I come in?”

“Of course. Come on in. I’d offer to get up and get you something but…” Daniel paused and waved his prosthetic humorously, “my leg seems to have come off.”

Coulson chuckled appreciatively as he walked in. “I used to say something similar about my arm. You know, the textbooks never mentioned your sense of humor.”

“I never thought I’d be in a textbook to be honest.” He narrowed his eyes suddenly suspicious, “But you’re not here to talk about any of that.”

“I mean I’d love to, but you’re right, I’m not.”

Daniel remembered how Daisy had jokingly called him “Dad” back in the 70s. He wondered how much of a joke it had been. “Are you here to threaten me too? Ask my intentions with Daisy? Mack and May have already given me speeches.” Was everyone this protective of each other in the future?

“Threaten? Nah. Like I said when you arrested me, big fan. But you should know, Daisy means the world to me. She’s practically my daughter. Should anything…”

Daniel cut him off, patience wearing thin with all the threats. “Never find my body. Technology you haven’t even seen. Yeah, I’ve heard.”

Phil didn’t seem bothered by the interruption. It was almost like he expected it, hoped even. “I was gonna say I’d take you to meet the gods myself,” he said with complete sincerity, his normal underlying dry humor noticeably absent.

That gave Daniel pause. “That’s a metaphor, right?”

“Ever heard of Thor? Sif?”

“Yeah. They’re Norse myths, right?”

“We’re pretty good friends.” Coulson enjoyed watching the range of emotions play out on the other man’s face. He knew that Sousa had seen strange things in his SSR days and prided himself on his poker face, but this would throw anyone off their game. Once Daniel had collected himself, he decided his fun was over for now. If Daisy liked Daniel as much as he thought she did, he could count on a lot more of these conversations in the future. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Have a good night Sousa.”

“Goodnight Coulson.” Daniel wondered if he’d have to endure any more of these talks. Mack had mentioned that Daisy had been hurt before and he understood the feeling of wanting to protect loved ones. He even said, “Every member of this team,” in his threat. Daniel hadn't thought every member would come for him though. Then he considered, briefly, if this was some kind of weird, futuristic hazing ritual, and they were all just pulling his leg.

* * *

The next day and a half passed in haze for much of the Lighthouse. Daisy and Kora slept almost the entire time, bonding briefly when they were both awake. Daniel insisted on walking her to and from the med bay and her room. He spent the hours in between learning the layout of the underground base. May spent the evenings away from the bunks, not yet able to reign in her empathic abilities. Coulson helped Mack with some of his Director duties and did some reassessing. Fitz and Simmons quietly started getting ready to retire from fieldwork and Alya had the entire base wrapped around her finger.

* * *

“Wait,” Piper laughed, choking on her sandwich, “You mean to tell me that you went head to head with what is basically Romanoff’s grandma and survived?”

“I don’t know who Romanoff is but if you mean an elite Russian assassin, then yes.” Daniel’s eyes crinkled with amusement, happy that war stories never fail to please.

“How did you manage that?” Daisy asked, her eyes alight with interest, her own sandwich temporarily forgotten, as the rest of the laughter in the room died down. She was starting to feel more like herself, after sleeping for almost two days.

“I had a gun and she underestimated the crutch. I also threw a mop bucket at her.” Laughter sounded again. “Don’t be too impressed though, she got away.”

“Man, you survived an encounter with a Red Room trained assassin. That’s very impressive,” Mack said while trying to catch his breath.

“Not bad at all, Grandpa.” Piper said before she stuffed the rest of her lunch in her mouth.

“Thank you. I’m glad that my near brush with death entertained you all so much.” Daniel was pleased with himself. He hadn’t received any more well-meaning threats and was finally feeling more a part of this SHIELD family. 

Daisy could see he was starting to be more relaxed with everyone else, like he was around her. Not the stiff West Coast Chief they found him as. Alya poked her with a marker, drawing her out of her memory, before anyone could catch her staring, again. “Do you want to help me color?”

“You bet! What are we coloring?” Daisy said, taking the purple marker enthusiastically.

She slapped down a jumbo-sized coloring book, “Space!”

Daniel wondered what story they’d like next, he decided with the time they used Stark’s flying car to blow up an interdimensional portal on a movie set. But first, “I think Simmons owes us the story about the first time she jumped out of a plane.”

Jemma was fixing plates for both her and Alya, “Wasn’t almost everyone there for that one?” she asked.

Everyone but Daisy shook their heads. She set down a plate next to Alya and sighed, “Alright, fine. So, a few months after the Battle of New York…”

“I’m sorry, the what now?” Just when he thought the future couldn’t confound him any more, they say stuff like this.

“C’mon Sousa, keep up. Didn’t you read the files?” Yoyo’s low voice sounded from the doorway, a puff of breeze catching up to her.

“I thought you were sending me physical files. That I could hold in my hand. Not computer ones,” Daniel muttered, with only a hint of defensiveness.

Daisy came to his rescue. “We still have to catch him up on computers. I’m waiting until Kora’s done with the healing chamber so I can teach them both at the same time.”

“Anyway, after the Battle of New York,” Piper prompted Jemma, eager for her to continue.

They all swapped stories, each more harrowing than the last, everyone wanting to show off their figurative scars. The evolution of the shotgun-axe. The smelly planet. The first time they met Yoyo. It was easy to laugh now, after surviving. 

Somewhere around the time Yoyo was recounting their experience in the Framework, Daniel sat down next to Daisy, rubbing his thigh absently. The new leg was more than he could have ever dreamed possible, but the phantom pains would still bother him occasionally.

Alya and Daisy were whispering conspiratorially when the little girl dropped a marker and it rolled under the table. It landed near Daniel’s chair. He picked it up and handed it back to her with a smile.

“Thanks Grandpa,” she said without a hint of irony.

Everyone froze, eyes on Daniel. The only sound in the room was the scratching of a marker on paper and various squeaking noises coming from either Mack or Daisy, trying to stifle laughter. Daniel just shrugged. “Well, I’m technically old enough to be one, so why not?”

Nobody had the heart to correct her.

“Ok, that Framework thing was an actual nightmare. But how about the time Daisy contained a nuclear bomb blast and disintegrated an entire plague of space bats,” Mack carried on.

Daisy threw her head back and groaned, “God that was a stressful day.”

Daniel turned to her, his eyes full of admiration, “You did that all in one day?”

“Yep.”

“So, you weren’t kidding when you said you could turn me to dust.”

Yoyo’s jaw dropped, “When did you tell him that?”

Mack pulled a face, “When they were flirting on the quinjet right before we infiltrated the Chronicom ship.”

“You flirted by threatening to quake him to dust?” Jemma pretended to be shocked.

“I didn’t threaten!” Daisy raised her hands defensively, “I just said I could.”

Mack, ever the older brother trying to embarrass his sister, “Then he kissed her before she went to rescue Deke and Simmons.”

The room erupted in catcalls and whistles. The joke was on Mack however, Daisy looked immensely pleased with herself.

Piper approved, “First kiss right before a mission? Nice. Very smooth.”

At the mention of ‘first kiss’ Daisy and Mack shared a look that passed in an instant but contained an entire conversation.

Daisy glared at him with her lips pressed together tightly. _Do NOT say anything._

Mack raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. _You haven’t told him?_

Daisy glared harder. _Not yet. I was too busy being dead. And recovering from being dead._

Mack shook his head the same way he did on the quinjet. _I’ll stay quiet but that’s messed up._

Daniel pretended not to notice the exchange but filed the observation away under things to ask about later, in private.

* * *

He got his wish for privacy not long after. Simmons had to put Alya down for a nap. It was Piper’s turn to monitor the control room. Mack and Yoyo made an excuse that made Daisy snort with derision because they were definitely going to do something else.

Once everyone had vacated the kitchen, Daniel seized the opportunity. “So that was an interesting look you and Mack shared earlier.” His eyes held hers, questioning, but never prying.

Daisy had been wondering how to bring it up. Jemma had suggested she not dwell on it, but the conversation from the time loops meant so much that she wanted to try something. “Oh, well, that. Yeah. I’ll tell you about that if you answer my question first.”  
She leaned forward in her chair, doing her best to recreate the conversation etched into her memory.

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He didn’t think that was fair, but if it was going to get him answers, he decided to play along. “Deal.”

There was no way she could recreate the exact conversation, so much had happened since then. But maybe there was a way to get close. “You said that 1973 was your last stop. Why did you decide to stay with us?”

_Ah. It was a test._ He tried searching her eyes for the answer she was looking for, but she wasn’t giving anything away. He answered her as he always would, honestly. “I decided I was where I needed to be.”

Daisy’s lips turned up at one side, but she remained silent, holding her breath, hoping for more.

He continued. “I know people like you. Some of my favorite people are people like you. Focused on the greater good even at your own expense.” Daisy knew those words rang truer now than they had the first time she heard them. “You want people to think you like being alone. Even though you always end up back with friends. You hate losing.”

“Everyone hates losing,” she responded automatically. This was going well so far.

Daniel noticed her almost rehearsed reaction but carried on. “Yeah, but you’ll keep running at the problem full-tilt until you either solve it or slam head long into a brick wall. And when people like you run into those walls, you should have someone there to pick you back up.” Her eyes lit up as he spoke. _There it is,_ he thought. The answer she had been searching for. He wasn’t done. He leaned forward and took her hands in his. “I’ll never stop you from running into those walls. I may try to point you in another direction, but when that inevitably doesn’t work, I’ll be there to pick you back up.”

That went better than she could have hoped. She was glad they could both remember the conversation this time. She knew she owed him the whole story, but she couldn’t help herself and skipped ahead to the next loop and kissed him firmly.

They broke apart after a moment, but not before Daniel pulled her in for a second kiss. When they stopped for a breath, he whispered, “I take it that’s not the first time we’ve had that conversation.”

Daisy pulled away a little farther. “No. Not quite. We had a similar one in the time loops. I wanted to know if you would say the same thing.”

“I take it I passed?” he asked, looking smug.

“You did. That last part you said though, that was new. But as far as that look I gave Mack. Our first kiss wasn’t when I was about to go off to rescue Simmons and Deke. It was the loop after we had that conversation. I asked you for help and you were ready without hesitation and I went for it. And you kissed me back.” She poked him in the chest.

His eyes danced and his gaze briefly dropped to her lips. “Of course I did. You’re fun to be around and you say what you mean and you have that superpower where you can rock things around. Quake.”

“I’m never going to hear the end of that from you, am I?” she asked as her eyes mirrored his response. Before he could bring up that stupid codename again, Daisy kissed him into silence.

“Bloody hell!” shouted a brogue that could only belong to one person. “You two couldn’t take it somewhere more private? People eat here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so excited to write the next chapter. ;)  
> Don't want to give too much away, but it's gonna be FUN.
> 
> That being said, it might be a bit delayed. There's a book coming out on Tuesday that I must devour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team bonding. Somebody gets his ass handed to him in the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is homage to one of my all-time favorite tropes. Hope you enjoy!

Fitz practically kicked them out of the mess, mumbling something about there being “children present” and “sanitizing all the surfaces.”

“Awwww. You sound just like a dad!” Daisy heckled him as he shooed them both away.

They walked down the hall for a bit, laughing at Fitz. Eventually parting ways so Daisy could visit Kora and Daniel could have Coulson catch him up on some SHIELD history.

* * *

Later that evening, Daisy popped her head into Daniel’s room. “Hey! Want to watch a movie with us?”

He looked up from the old SHIELD files he was reading, “Sure! What are we…wait, what’s that in your hair?”

“Oh this?” She pulled at one of the purple strands of hair. “I told Alya I had purple hair before we went time travelling and she wanted to try it out. I let her color it with markers. She has bright blue. You coming or what?”

He decided to let the hair thing go and stood up. “Of course! What are we watching?”

“It’s a classic, well for most of us. Revolutionary for you and Kora. _The Princess Bride. _” Daisy practically skipped down the hall towards the lounge.__

“What’s it about?” he asked, sounding unsure. 

She flashed him a grin, “Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, twu wuv, miracles...” 

“Sounds exciting,” he admitted. 

"You’ll love it.” 

Kora was finally feeling better and had saved them seats on one of the larger couches. Piper had amassed a large nest of pillows at Kora’s feet and was arranging them haphazardly. The rest of the team was in attendance along with a handful of other agents.  
Coulson was passing out large bowls of popcorn. 

“Right. Let’s get this started, shall we?” Fitz pressed play. 

Daniel and Kora were entranced from the beginning. Daisy sat in between them and enjoyed watching their reactions. There’s always a warm, fuzzy feeling when sharing something with people you love, seeing them enjoy something as much as you do. She put her head on her sister’s shoulder for a moment, enjoying a closeness she never thought she’d have, and stole some of her popcorn. Kora narrowed her eyes at her and sent a tiny jolt of energy up Daisy’s arm. She jumped a little and in retaliation, quaked some popcorn in Kora’s face. They collapsed into a silent fit of giggles so they wouldn’t disturb everyone else. 

Once the fit had subsided, Daisy slipped her hand into Daniel’s and laced their fingers together. He smiled warmly at her and held her gaze as he brought her hand up, gently kissing her fingertips. She shivered seeing the depth of feeling in his eyes. It was both terrifying and thrilling. She gave him a shy smile in return. They held hands for the rest of the movie and Daisy had never felt so content. 

They walked back to their rooms after the movie, still holding hands. Daniel couldn’t stop marveling at how films had changed since the 50s. 

When they reached Daisy’s door, she paused. “Well, uh, this is me,” she said awkwardly, like his room wasn’t right across the hall. 

Daniel looked both ways to make sure no one was coming and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her deeply. They broke apart far too soon and rested their foreheads together. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered. 

“Night.” 

* * *

The next day, Daniel woke up early as usual. He put on some SHIELD issue workout gear and decided to go to the training room to do some exercises that Jemma had given him. He had spent years using a crutch and compensating for his leg, so there were some kinks to work out. He knew Daisy wouldn’t be up for a few more hours. Not only was she still recovering, but rumor had it that if she did not have to be up for training or a mission, she would not be up for anything. 

So when he walked through the door of the training room he was surprised to see Daisy already there, attacking a punching bag. She hadn’t been there long, only a faint sheen of sweat visible on her skin. Her back was turned to the door, so he took the opportunity to admire her for a moment, particularly intrigued by her tight-fitting leggings. 

He finally decided to announce his presence. “Shouldn’t you be resting?” He had a feeling he would be asking that question until the end of time. 

She didn’t acknowledge him. 

He moved closer and saw why. She had something in her ears with a wire connecting them underneath her ponytail. He stepped into her field of vision and crossed his arms. 

Daisy’s face lit up when she saw him. “Hey!” she said as she pulled off her earbuds, still blaring music. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” 

Staring at her with his best stern “Chief Sousa” face he repeated, “Shouldn’t you be resting?” Daniel raised an eyebrow pointedly but the stern façade was already cracking, responding to her enthusiastic greeting. 

“Ugh. Don’t worry. Jemma cleared me first thing this morning since she was already up with Alya. I should still avoid any heavy training or bringing down any buildings but otherwise, I’m fit for, um, physical activities.” She paused and watched her statement sink in as Daniel’s expression switched from stern to seductive in an instant. “So here I am training.” 

“Mind if I join you?” 

“You sure you want to spar with a superhero?” she teased. 

“What? Afraid of getting beat up by an old man?” he fired back. 

“Bring it on Danny Boy.” 

Daniel turned around and shrugged off the black hoodie and placed it on the bench nearby. Daisy raised her eyebrows and nearly had to put her eyes back into her own head. She gave him a very thorough once over, lingering on his now exposed arms as he quickly wrapped his hands. The blue shirt and gun holster certainly was a favorite look, but she could definitely get used to this.

_I am looking respectfully, _she told herself.__

_No you’re not, _she also told herself.__

____

____

_Shut up, me._

____

____

Daisy managed to reign it in just as he turned back around. 

“Rules,” he said as he finished with the wraps, “First, no powers.” 

“Fair,” she nodded. 

“Two. Don’t go easy on me just because I’ve got a robot leg." 

She nodded again, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

She took a fighting stance. He took his. They stared each other down for a few moments, tension crackling. Daisy couldn’t help it, she fixed him with a sultry grin and waved him forward. 

Daniel came out swinging. He hadn’t trained extensively in hand to hand combat since he lost his leg, instead relying on his marksmanship and hitting people with his cane. His first few hits were wild and slow and Daisy blocked them easily but didn’t take advantage of it 

__

__

“I thought I told you not to go easy on me,” he scolded gently. 

She shrugged, “I’m letting you warm up.” 

They traded a few more hits. He started to settle into a rhythm, more focused. Daisy bided her time, taking his measure. She noticed once he warmed up, he fought smart, thinking a few steps ahead, never trying the same combination twice. She dodged and blocked, but she still didn’t full out attack him. 

Daniel paused, “I figured you would have knocked me ass over teakettle by now.” 

Daisy grinned, “You sound a little disappointed.” 

_Well, maybe a little, _he admitted to himself. He flashed his most charming smile and mimicked her movement from earlier, beckoning her forward.__

____

____

She felt her chest constrict a little and for a moment she forgot what she was doing. _Damn that smile. _She took a deep breath and struck in earnest.__

____

____

____

____

Kick. Spin. Dodge. Jab. Daniel barely had time to think, much less trade banter as Daisy moved like lightning. This wasn’t entirely what he was expecting. He remembered Peggy and Rose as brawlers, usually opting for fists or the nearest heavy object. Fighting Daisy was like trying fight to Dottie; swift, lethal, well-trained. He did his best to keep up, not realizing she was driving him back before it was too late. He stopped suddenly, back pressed against the cool wall. She had her left forearm pressed firmly against his chest, her right curled in a fist a few inches from his face. 

His arms were thrown up in surrender, “I’m beginning to regret telling you not to take it easy on me.” 

Daisy lowered her fist but kept the pressure on his chest, leaning in just a fraction more, increasing the charge in the air between them. “I thought you liked a challenge?” Her eyes flicked towards his lips, then she turned abruptly and headed back to the center of the mat. 

Following her, Daniel thought quickly as he caught his breath, both from the sparring and Daisy’s heated gaze. He was never going to get the upper hand by facing her head on, she was too good. He had an idea. If Daisy had been facing him, she would have caught the wicked glint in his eye. Instead she was surprised when his arm wrapped around her upper chest, avoiding the neck but placing her in an effective headlock. 

“Agent Sousa,” she gasped in feigned disbelief, “resorting to sneak attacks? I thought you were above that.” 

“I haven’t broken any rules,” he murmured in her ear. He suddenly noticed how well she fit against him. 

Daisy ran her hands up his arm, enjoying the feel of him, resting one hand on his bicep, the other on his forearm. She circled her hips, pressing into him, until she heard the hitch in his breath. 

_There it is._

____

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________All at once, she tucked her chin, dropped to one knee, and brought her shoulder down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Daniel’s feet left the ground as he flipped over her shoulder, landing on the mat with a _fwump. _He had a similar look to the one he wore the first few days on the Zephyr, completely confused as to how he got into his current position. She grinned and let go of his arm.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________He admired Daisy from his disadvantaged position on the mat, “You’re gonna have to show me that one. Who trained you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________She stood up and offered him a hand. She winced internally thinking of her first SO, but pushed that aside quickly, “Mostly May.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Daniel’s eyes crinkled at the edges as he laughed. “I never stood a chance.” He reached for her offered hand, then decided to even the scales. Instead of taking her hand, he hooked one of her legs and rolled, knocking her down with a genuine yelp of surprise. He pressed what little advantage he had and pinned her to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“You know, you’re pretty spry for an old guy,” Daisy purred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“You think so Quake?” his voice teasing, leaning down closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________She gave an annoyed grimace, shifted her weight suddenly and flipped them, trapping one arm above his head, once again flat on his back. “We’re gonna need to have a little talk about that codename,” she said, so close that he could feel her breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“As you wish, Quake.” He closed the short distance between their lips when he was cruelly sabotaged at the finish line by the appearance of May and Yoyo in the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Are we interrupting something?” May asked with air of someone who knew damn well that they were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“What would give you that idea?” Daniel asked dryly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Uh. Nope.” Daisy said at the same time, a she leapt off of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Yoyo had a triumphant look indicating that it was her turn to collect winnings from Mack, “Oh really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I should be done anyways,” Daisy said looking for any excuse to escape the room. She turned to grab hers and Daniel’s gear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Daisy handed Daniel his hoodie and waved to May and Yoyo like nothing had happened. “See you at the party later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________May steeled herself for the inevitable wave of emotion as they passed by and was still caught off guard by the joy, desire, and dwindling frustration at the sudden interruption. She looked at Yoyo. “If you and Mack have a bet going on those two, I want in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left!  
> It's gonna be a...Dousy.
> 
> Shoutout to the holster thirst side of Tumblr and whoever made that Princess Bride post.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time and a betting pool is on the line.

Daisy fussed over her appearance in the mirror fixing her hair for what felt like the hundredth time, settling on a similar style she adopted in space, pulled back on one side. “This is so stupid,” she muttered, chucking her hairbrush over her shoulder so it landed amongst the chaos on her bed. _He has seen me at my absolute worst. Why do I care so much?_ It was just a victory party. It wasn’t anything fancy. It wasn’t even as real date. Then why was her stomach trying to escape her body by any means necessary?

Because it wasn’t just a victory party or about Daniel. It was their last one as a team. Jemma, Fitz, and Alya were leaving in a few days. Who knows when she’d see them again? She glanced at the photos on her dresser. _It won’t be the same and that’s ok. But when it counts, they’ll be there, as you will for them,_ she could hear Kora say. She was right, but Daisy wasn’t ready to believe it yet.

Before she could dwell on those feelings further, a knock sounded at her door. She brightened considerably, knowing exactly who it would be.

“Hey!” She gave Daniel a not so subtle once over. It was difficult not to. He was dressed in all black and the sleeves of his button-down shirt were rolled up. And their earlier sparring session was still living rent-free in her mind.

“Ready?” he asked as he offered her his arm.

She quirked her eyebrow, hesitating for a moment before taking it. “You are such a square,” she said, her smile taking the bite from her words.

They arrived at the party already in progress, arm in arm. A few strings of lights were haphazardly draped around the lounge, laughter filled the space. A few agents were creating an impromptu dance floor by shoving all the couches against the wall.

“SHIELD agents still don’t miss an opportunity to let loose, do they?” Daniel commented wryly. The whole base turned out to celebrate, even though few actually understood how close they came to annihilation. Twice.

Daisy sighed, “There’s a lot of weird crap in the world. It’s a bit of normal in all of it.” They made their way over to their team, most of whom were already gathered in the far corner of the lounge.

“Look who finally decided to show up. You get sidetracked or something?” Yoyo teased, winking at them as they joined the group.

Before either of them could respond with a pithy remark of their own, Mack got the small group’s attention. “Alright everyone. A quick toast. To those of you who have served since the very beginning.” He nodded at May. “And to those whose journeys have just begun.” He tipped his beer to Kora. “To the agents we’ve lost in the line of duty. As well as those who have somehow returned.” He looked at Coulson and Sousa respectively. “And to those who stand by us at our best and at our worst. Because without every single one of you there is no SHIELD.”

The toast was one he’d given before, familiar and comforting. Daisy couldn’t imagine a more fitting one.

“Now before we all go our separate ways and enjoy the evening, group picture. Director’s orders.” Daisy wedged herself in between Daniel and Jemma while a few of the other agents snapped pictures.

When they’d finished, Daisy tugged on Daniel’s arm. “Come here. We’re taking a selfie.”

Confusion flashed across his face, “A what?”

“Remember how I took that picture of you in the 70s with my phone?” she said, pulling it out of her pocket and swiping the screen.

“Yeah?” he said uncertainly.

Daisy held her phone in front of them, “Well, there’s a camera on the front too.” She snapped a few before he’d had time to process. She laughed at the bewildered and curious look on his face. “Ok for real this time, smile.” She took a few more before deciding that she could keep at least one of them.

She opened up the gallery app to check the photos, which was still on some images from the day before. Daisy had taken a candid shot at lunch. Her vantage point at the end of the table ideal for getting the whole team in. Fitz had his hands held wide, animatedly telling a story, the rest of the team smiling or heads thrown back in laughter. The pang of impending loss she felt in her gut must have flitted across her face. Daniel gave her a questioning look, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Just a little sad. The team is breaking up. I fought so hard for my family and I still feel like I’m losing them,” her voice cracking at the end.

Daniel paused, brow furrowed. “It’s hard, letting go. But you’re lucky you get to say goodbye.”

She avoided his eyes, swiping through the images on her phone. She landed on the first picture she took of the two of them. Daniel looked charmingly befuddled and Daisy brought her selfie A-game. She took a closer look, noticing Kora photobombing in the back, her tongue sticking out.

Her face lit up and a small laugh escaped. She was definitely keeping this one.

Daniel’s stomach flipped. His face warmed by the joy radiating from Daisy. He realized he would do anything to make her that happy. “Look at it this way,” he said softly, leaning over her, reaching down to zoom in and out of the photo, “You’ve added a few new members to your family.”

People had been telling her for days that her family would always be there, be a part of her, whether they were physically together or not. It wasn’t until this moment that the knowledge settled comfortably. She’ll always cherish the times she had with this version, but she’s got a new adventure with these two dorks.

Daisy’s hand found his, lacing their fingers together. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“Anytime,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Hey Sousa, come over here! Help us settle something,” Mack called from across the room, waving him over.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, “I’ll be back. Duty calls.”

She smiled and was only alone for a moment before May appeared by her side. “I like him.”

Daisy looked at her mentor as her cheeks turned pink, “I do too.”

“Couldn’t tell,” May said with a sly grin, both of them trying not to acknowledge the awkward interruption from that morning’s sparring session.

“Right. That,” she tried to hide her embarrassment by staring at her beer.

“Well that and you’re blushing. I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time,” May took a sip of her drink and said airily, “He’s a solid guy. Doesn’t falter under pressure.”

Daisy’s gaze narrowed suspiciously, “You gave him a talk, didn’t you?”

May’s eyes twinkled with amusement, all but confirming that she had. “Wherever you go, he’ll be there.”

Daisy shifted nervously at the turn of the conversation, “And where will you be?”

“I don’t know. I’ve got these new abilities. It might be time to retire from field work,” May said thoughtfully. She wasn’t surprised when she felt Daisy’s distress. “I’ve been at this a long time. This is the longest any one team has stayed together. I’ve seen you grow so much and I am so proud of you.” Her eyes filled and realized these emotions were all her own.

Daisy wrapped her in a hug and mumbled, “Thanks for being a great teacher.”

May pulled away after a moment. “Teacher huh? That’s not a bad idea.”

The music changed to the opening shouts of a very familiar song. Daisy caught Jemma’s eyes and they both broke out into ridiculous grins.

May waved Daisy away, “Go. I know how much you two love this stupid song.”

“Thanks May. For everything.” She squeezed the older woman’s hand before rushing off to Jemma.

When she reached her, Jemma grabbed Daisy and spun her around, both singing loudly into their drinks, using them as microphones.

_If you want my future, forget my past, if you wanna get with me, better make it fast…_

Daisy grabbed Kora and pulled her into their nonsense. She didn’t know the words but joined in the dancing anyways. Piper came sliding in on the chorus, bumping into Kora and Jemma. Daisy swore she saw Kora blush a little bit.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want…_

The women sang along, their antics getting increasingly absurd as the song progressed, punctuated by fits of laughter.

Daniel heard the commotion coming from the other side of the room and sidled up to Coulson, who was looking on fondly.

“Is this what passes for music these days?” Daniel asked.

Coulson chuckled, “It’s not all like this. A lot of it is pretty good.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” he said skeptically.

“I can link you to a playlist once you get set up with a phone,” Coulson offered, excited to share something with a person he’d idolized for decades.

“I’d like that.”

The party carried on. The playlist and SHIELD agents getting louder. Kora got to shine with a set of early 80s hits. Mack bust out Thriller to everyone’s delight. Daisy and Daniel mingled with the other agents but never strayed far away for too long, consistently gravitating back to each other.

It didn’t go unnoticed. Jemma watched them closely throughout the evening, a knowing smile stretched across her face. She turned to Fitz, “So, did those two happen in every timeline or just this one?”

“Funny thing that. I saw a lot of timelines. Not all of them good but in any one where you saved Sousa, he falls in love with Daisy. All of them. Results varied on when she figured it out. That time storm thing was anomaly. This one though…” He paused, suddenly suspicious, “You wouldn’t be asking to get ahead in the betting pool, would you?”

Jemma gasped in mock surprise, “I would never! Why? What’s your bet?” 

The music shifted once again. Or more accurately leapt back in time. Daniel perked up and looked over to the speakers where he saw Mack stepping away from the tablet controlling the music. Mack winked and tipped his beer in Sousa’s direction before heading back over to Yoyo.

“No fair. That’s interference,” she said, playfully accusing him.

“Like you and May interrupting their sparring session this morning?” he fired back.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she murmured, her low voice barely audible over the music.

Daisy wasn’t far away. Daniel strutted over to her, the familiarity of Glenn Miller fueling him with a confidence he hadn’t felt in a long time. He held out his hand, “Care to dance?”

She couldn’t say no to those eyes but she hesitated, “I’m a terrible dancer.”

“Just follow my lead,” he said, dark eyes sparkling.

“That’s usually the problem,” she said dryly, biting her lip and glancing at his outstretched hand.

He raised his eyebrow, “What’s the matter Quake? Afraid to be seen dancing with an old square?” he issued a flirtatious challenge, knowing exactly which button to press.

She narrowed her eyes and placed her hand in his. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The way Daniel beamed at her acceptance made it worth the spectacle she was about to make of herself. She’d never liked the “Quake” moniker. It always got under her skin, itching and needling at her. Somehow when Daniel said it, teasing with warmth and admiration, it made her want to kiss the adorably smug look off his face.

Daniel hadn’t danced since he left his leg somewhere in Bastogne. He was rusty but he could feel the old habit coming back. Daisy wasn’t as bad a dancer as she claimed to be, but she occasionally had other ideas on how they should proceed, adding a low-key element of danger.

Daisy did her best to follow his lead and considered it an accomplishment that she didn’t slam into anyone.

“I’ve never danced like this before,” she admitted, after she’d spun back in a little too enthusiastically, bumping into him. “At least, not with somebody who knew what they were doing.”

Daisy’s hand rested on his chest, her fingers just above the vee of his shirt. “Yeah, modern dancing is…well…it’s something,” unable to come up with a better quip, the closeness short-circuiting his brain.

The next song slowed down significantly but it wasn’t until the woman started singing that he recognized the tune. He pulled Daisy in closer and hummed along.

_When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom…_

She could feel the vibrations as he hummed and was pleasantly surprised. She enjoyed listening to him sing along and swaying back and forth for a bit. She pulled back a little, gazing up at him. “You have a nice voice,” she said quietly, feeling his heart skip a beat.

“Thanks,” he said, blushing a little at the compliment. He felt the air around them change and wondered if it was Daisy’s powers or the increasing attraction between them. Probably both. He stepped back, spun her around, and dipped her slightly. “Mack put on some good music,” he said he brought her back up.

Daisy tilted her head, gears turning “Wait. Mack messed with the playlist?” It wasn’t like him to worry about the music selection. Usually, that was Piper’s job. She knew her former partner wasn’t above rigging a playlist for financial gain.

“I…I guess? He was over by the computer thing before the last few songs. Why?”

“Devious,” she hissed. “I’m guessing he has a bet going with Yoyo on whether or not you’re gonna spend the night in my room and is trying to tip the odds in his favor.”

Daniel sputtered. He liked how she always said what was on her mind. He _really_ liked it. And it wasn’t like the thought hadn’t crossed his mind, especially after this morning. However, it still threw him off guard sometimes.

“So much for nothing fazing you,” she snickered.

He attempted to regain his composure. “I didn’t…I wouldn’t want…to pressure you, or, um, be too forward.”

As the song ended, Daisy fixed him with a heated gaze that could melt glaciers. She leaned in and purred, “My room. Ten minutes. Take a separate exit. How’s that for forward?” She gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek and sashayed away.

 _Oh no. I’m done for._ He thought and quickly plotted his escape.

Daisy paused at the door and looked around at her family, forever grateful for what they had shared. SHIELD, the family she’s always had. She saw Kora dancing with Piper and gave her a thumbs up. Meanwhile, Daniel charmed his way towards the exit at the other end of the room. Smiling, she turned and hurried back to her room.

* * *

“Hey! Anybody seen Sousa? I wanted to show him a playlist,” Coulson asked May and Yoyo.

May gave him a look. “You mean you didn’t notice him and Daisy sneaking out separately ten minutes ago?”

Coulson sighed, “Damn. I had money they’d make it until the end of the party.”

Yoyo grinned at Mack as he walked up. “Pay up Turtle Man. You said they wouldn’t make it past ten. It’s eleven.”

“Now hold on.” He pulled out his phone and a wad of cash, “I’ve got some calculations to make.”

Simmons joined in, Fitz trailing behind her. “I think Fitz should be disqualified as he had access to the time stream.”

Fitz’s jaw dropped open, “What?! May has empathic abilities. If anyone should be disqualified it should be her!”

“Uh. That shouldn’t be a problem. Seeing as the winner is…Kora?” Mack squinted at his phone and turned it sideways, trying to get a better look, as if changing perspective would change the results.

Kora appeared from behind Mack. “I’ll take that,” she said as she whisked the cash out of his hand, tossed it in the air with a smirk, and stuffed it her jacket.

Yoyo threw back her head and laughed. “I think you’re gonna fit in just fine.”

* * *

Daisy made it back to her room in record time. She looked around and quickly kicked some clothes under the bed in an attempt to make her room more welcoming and less chaotic. As she was cleaning off her bed a soft knock sounded at the door sooner than she expected. She hoped it wasn’t another damn interruption in the form of a well-intentioned teammate. “Door’s open,” she called.

Thankfully, it was Daniel.

“That wasn’t ten minutes,” she teased, moving towards him slowly.

He stepped inside and gently closed the door, leaving it open a crack. “I know that wasn’t ten minutes but I saw Coulson looking for me so I had to make my escape. Didn’t want to leave you waiting.” He swaggered towards her, feeling the charge between them increasing. He opened his mouth to say something witty and charming, but before he could utter a word, Daisy quaked the door shut, snapping the tension like the first crack of lightning of a summer storm.

Daisy rushed forward, eerily similar to the time loops, except this time Daniel wasn’t taken by surprise. He stepped forward, wrapping his arm around her waist. She ran her hand around through his hair, pulling him close, lips crashing together.

A soft moan vibrated in his throat as Daisy’s hands swept down to his chest and swiftly began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

He rested one hand over both of hers, stilling her movements as he pulled back slightly.

“Is this ok?” she whispered. “We can slow down if you want…”

“It’s not that, it’s…” he paused, catching his breath and looking down.

She watched him carefully, ready to pull back if things were going too fast. When he looked back up at her, his eyes danced with mischief. “I was waiting for one of our teammates to interrupt us, again.”

Daisy chuckled and slipped one of her hands out from his. Reaching behind him, she turned the lock on the door, making a satisfying _snick_. “You know, in the future, we have these things called locks.”

Daniel feigned amazement, “Ah, see, in my day we just propped up chairs under the doorknob and crossed our fingers.”

Daisy smiled and played with the buttons again. She gazed up and asked, “So. You’re sure about this?”

The arm wrapped around her waist tightened, pulling her even closer. He leaned in.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

_We’ll return in a moment_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these were mentioned by name, some weren’t, but here’s a few of the songs I had on the list.
> 
> “Wannabe” by Spice Girls  
> “Hit Me with Your Best Shot” by Pat Benatar  
> “Thriller” by Michael Jackson  
> “In the Mood” by Glenn Miller  
> “La Vie en Rose” cover by Daniela Andrade
> 
> Also, if you've never rigged a playlist for a specific outcome, you're missing out.


	7. Epilogue

Victoria squinted at the file in front of her, resisting the urge to sigh heavily. She thought it was ridiculous that the Director insisted on keeping the room dimly lit for “dramatic effect,” and told him so on multiple occasions. But right now she had an interview to conduct and set aside her irritation.

“What do you recall of the events that took place over the Summer?” she asked the young man in front of her.

He fixed her with an unrelenting gaze. “I remember that almost every single SHIELD base was destroyed and the organization nearly went with it. We lost a lot of good agents and the rest of us went underground.”

“The Chronicom invasion was the end of the world,” she agreed, “This, now, is the new world.”

“True. But why find me now? What good is SHIELD now?”

“That you’ll have to ask the Director,” she said, waving her hand vaguely.

He was getting tired of playing SHIELD games and barely kept his attitude in check. “Yeah. I’m clearance level six, I know the Director was killed in the assault.”

A wiry, scruffy man stepped out from the shadows, his eyes ablaze with either genius or madness. “Agent Fury, I’m Director Shaw. Welcome to level seven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. I wrote a multichapter fic. And I even FINISHED it. Thanks for all the love and the comments. They mean so much to me.  
> I’m between hyperfixations these days but check me out on Tumblr at [3friesshortofahappymeal](https://3friesshortofahappymeal.tumblr.com).  
> I’ve got two or three Agents of SHIELD fics in the works. No timeline on when I’m posting though so stay tuned.  
> Once again, thanks for the kudos, comments, and love.


End file.
